Too Late?
by Jessy
Summary: Buffy kann ihr Leben nicht mehr handhaben... B/A nur indirekt


Too Late  
  
Autor: Vampy  
  
E-Mail Adresse: Jessilieb@web.de  
  
Titel: Too Late?  
  
Altersfreigabe: ab 14  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Spoiler: indirekt 6.Staffel  
  
Inhalt: Nur eine Kurzgeschichte, deswegen verrat ich mal nichts  
  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von den Serien BtVS and Angel... blablabla  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab meine Frustration freien Lauf gelassen, und da is das bei raus gekommen. Bitte, ich brauch Feedback!  
  
  
  
Buffy saß still und unbeweglich auf ihrem Bett in ihrem alten Zimmer. Es war dunkel und nur das gebrochene Mondlicht das durch ihr Fenster strömte erhellte das Zimmer. Sie schaute auf den Gegenstand in ihrem Schoß hinab. Ohne zu zwinkern starrte sie den Pflog bewegungslos an. Es war der Pflog den sie einmal von Kendra gekriegt hatte. Sie hatte ihn zu unzähligen Vampirjagteen mit gehabt und das Holz war langsam alt und würde balt zerbrechen. Ihre Fäuste ballten um das Stück Holz so hart das ihre Fingerknöchel weiß durch die Haut schienen. Aber sie dachte gar nicht daran ihren Halt zu lockern. Sie saß eine Ewigkeit so in der Ruhe da. Seit Sonnenuntergang starte sie schon vor sich hin. Sie hörte nichts den das Haus war still und sie war ganz allein.  
  
Ihre Mutter war tot, Tara war tot, Dawn war tot, nur sie und Willow lebten noch in diesem Haus. Aber Willow war immer noch mit Giles in England, oder sie war hastig auf den Rückflug um ihrer Freundin beizustehen... aber es würde zu spät sein. Sie wusste es und Willow ahnte es wahrscheinlich auch. Ihre Schwester... sie hatte die Person verloren für die sie kämpfte... sie hatte eine weitere Person verloren die sie liebte....  
  
Unbeweglich starrte sie immer noch den Pflog an, ein Fremder könnte denken sie wäre erstarrt und tot. Aber das war sie nicht, noch nicht. Aber sie wusste das es bald zu Ende wäre, der Schmerz, die Trauer, ihr leidiges Leben. Das es endlich aufhören würde weh zu tun. Und sie sich vielleicht endlich wieder Frieden gönnen könnte.  
  
Die Mächte hatten einen Teil von ihr gerissen und aus ihr ihre Schwester und den Schlüssel geformt. Die Mächte hatten sie dazu gebracht sie zu lieben und sie war in der nahen Vergangenheit die einzigste Person für die sie wirklich Kämpfte und Lebte.... Unzählige Male hatte sie ihr das Leben gerettet, sie vor Dämonen, Vampiren und sogar einer Göttin mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschützt.... aber jetzt war sie fort... gegangen...  
  
Aber die Mächte hatten sie einfach wieder weg gerissen. Ohne Gefühle, ihre einzigen Worte waren. "Der Schlüssel wird auf der Erde nicht mehr gebraucht."  
  
Aber sie wurde gebraucht, sie wurde gebraucht um eine einsame und verzweifelte Jägerin am Leben zu halten. Ihr Schwester war fort, aber die Erinnerungen blieben. Sie verstand es nicht, warum nahmen sie wieder ihre Schwester? Was hatte sie verbrochen um immer so bestraft zu werden? Ihr Glück wurde immer von ihr gerissen. Und irgendwann zerbrach selbst die stärkste Seele.  
  
Buffy stand wie in Trance auf und lief aus ihrem Zimmer. Langsam und ruhig lief sie die Treppe herunter und wie ein Roboter lief sie durch die Tür und schlug den Weg zum Friedhof ein. Eine einzelne Träne ran ihre Wange herunter, das war aber auch das einzigste Zeichen jeder Emotion welche sie zeigte.  
  
LA:  
  
Angel raste über den Highway. Die Lichter der Stadt wurden hinter ihm immer kleiner und bald war es um seinem Auto vollkommen duster. Um diese Zeit waren die Straßen fast vollkommen leer und er fuhr so schnell wie er konnte. Die Geschwindigkeitsgrenze hatte er schon lange überschritten und wenn die Polizei ihn aufhalten wollte dann war es ihm im Moment auch egal. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, wie konnte sie ihm nicht von der Vision erzählt haben? Er kochte vor Wut. Erst Willows Anruf hatte ihn über die Lage informiert. Er verstand nicht wie er sie so fallen lassen konnte. Wie er sich in sein eigenes Leben so verwanzen konnte das er nicht merkte wie es ihr ging. Der Grund warum er kämpfte. Die Frau die er liebte. Buffy öffnete ohne zu blinzeln das knarrende Tor zum Friedhof. Und als wenn die Mächte sie erhört hätten kam gleich eine Gruppe Dämon an. Es waren ungefähr 20 Stück und sie wusste das selbst wenn sie nicht sterben wollte sie es alleine schwer hätte. Also warf sie sich sofort bei einen Dämon und sie war dabei ihn gerade das Genick des Dämonen zu zerbrechen als sie auf ihren Rücken Krallen entlang reißen empfand. Sie schrie auf und drehte sich sofort nach dem Dämonen um und trat ihn in den Bauch. Er erwischte aber noch ihre Wange. Das Blut tropfte von den Wunden, den die Schnitte waren tief. Ein Dämon der sie gerade angreifen wollte steckte sie ihren Pflog in den Bauch, ihre einzige mitgebrachte Waffe. Sie kämpfte gleichzeitig mit drei Vampiren, während der eine mit dem Pflog im Bauch am Boden lag und seine Klauen in ein Bein von ihr rammte.  
  
Buffy hatte 5 Dämonen mit einem Schwert enthauptet bevor sie in die Knie von dem Schmerz fiel und den Dämonen die Hand abschlug. Während des Kampfes waren ihr die ganze Zeit Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen und vor ihr war alles verschwommen. An den Dämonen ließ sie noch ein letztes Mal ihre Emotionen aus. Ihre Wut, ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer. Sie schaffte es noch 2 weitere Dämonen zu töten bevor sie vollkommen zusammen brach. Ihr ganzer Körper war von offenen Wunden, blauen Flecken, Blut und Dreck überschmiert. Die Dämonen verschwanden wieder und ließen die gefallene Jägerin in ihrem Todeskampf allein. Buffy dachte betrübt das es so immer war. Sie war allein gewesen seid sie zur Jägerin berufen wurde. Angel war einmal mit ihr in der Dunkelheit gewesen bis er sie verlassen hatte. Jetzt lebte ihr Engel im Licht, ohne sie. Buffy fing an Blut zu spucken und erleichtert stellte sie fest das es bald vorbei wäre.  
  
Angel bremste mit voller Wucht vor dem Friedhof. Er wusste wo er sie fand, nach den ganzen Jahren konnte er sie immer noch spüren. Er spürte ihren Schmerz sogar Meilen weg in Los Angeles als er es zu sich ließ. Aber er hatte den Schmerz seines Selenkumpels immer ignoriert und jetzt musste er vielleicht den Preis dafür bezahlen. Auf der Fahrt hatte er darüber nach gedacht was sie einmal miteinander hatten. Und er hatte sich zugelassen die Änderung zu akzeptieren die in Buffy vor ging als er sie traf. Er hatte immer ihre unausgesprochenen Hilfeschreie ignoriert und sich eingeredet das Buffy stark war und sie es alleine schaffen wollte. Tränen rollten seine Wangen herunter seid er sich erlaubt hatte an Buffy zu denken. Schnell sprang er aus dem Auto und er verbrauchte nicht einen Gedanken daran zu denken die Tür zu schließen. Er folgte seinem Gefühl. Schon nach wenigen hundert Metern fand er sie auf den Boden. "Buffy!" Schrie er geschockt aus. Es sah auf wie auf einem Kriegsfeld. Um ihr lagen mehrere tote Dämonen und sie lag genau dazwischen. Er ging zu ihrer Seite und nahm ihr Handgelenk um nach einen Puls zu fühlen. "Buffy!" Seine Stimme war fast ein Geflüster aber Buffy hörte es und öffnete schwächlich ihre Augen. "Angel..." Sie konnte kaum noch sprechen und sie musste Blut spucken damit sie nicht daran erstickte. "W -w - was machst du hier?" Flüsterte sie und sah sich verwirrt um. Etwas war falsch, wieso lag sie immer noch im Friedhof? Sie sollte schon längst tot sein und warum sah Angel sie so komisch und voller Schmerz an?  
  
"Bitte lass mich nicht alleine, du darfst nicht sterben. Bitte, bitte kämpfe um dein Leben." Bettelte er. Buffy wusste das es gleich vorbei war. "Bitte... halt mich, ich will nicht alleine sein wenn ich sterbe." Er legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Knie und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Angel flehte das sie kämpfen sollte und das es so viel gibt um dafür zu leben. Darauf lächelte Buffy nur betrübt und schloss langsam ihre Augen vor der Anstrengung. "Für mich gibt es schon lange nichts mehr um dafür zu kämpfen." Antwortete sie nach kurzem. Ihr Atem wurde immer röcheliger und ungleichmäßiger. Es herrschte eine lange Zeit ruhe bis Buffy wieder sprach. Angel konnte nicht ahnen das es ihre letzten Wörter wären. "Du braucht die keine Vorwürfe machen, ich will sterben und ich hoffe das du glücklicher wirst mit Cordelia. Ich bin froh das du weiter gehen konntest...ich konnte es nicht!" Sie lächelte Angel noch einmal aufmunternd zu und in diesem Moment konnte er in ihre Seele sehen und den Ausmaß des Schmerzes sehen. Sie Augen fielen zu und sie hörte auf zu atmen. Ein wenig später gab auch das Herz den Kampf auf. Angel schrie nach seiner Liebe. Schrie gegen den Himmel und sprach die Mächte an. Ihre letzten Wörter brannten sich in seine Seele. Er konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren und damit brach er zusammen. Bis die Sonne aufging hielt er die Liebe seines Lebens. Bis zum letzten Augenblick und alles was übrig blieb war eine leere Hülle und ein Häufchen Staub. 


End file.
